You're Invited
by someonewillcare
Summary: Next installment in my little Kinnverse.Major Kinn fluff and some smut, and Puck & Burt as secondary charactters. Glee club has another Invitational and Kurt has one for Finn. Would love to see what people think of a slightly new writing style x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****My first chaptered fic in a while, established Kinn relationship. Set after Regionals in my own little Kinn-verse. (Past work which this runs on from ****_but isnt strictly needed. _****You don't have to have read my other work, it doesn't detract from the story but it helps =D**

Kurt POV

'Ok guys, I've had an idea. Regionals may have not worked out the way we hoped but we put our all into it.' Mr Schue started Glee practice, as ever, with a blanket address to all of us. It's incredibly difficult not to lose concentration when he gets into a big speech like these. 'There's no doubt that each and every one of you has improved as performers throughout last year. Now, this got me thinking.'

I looked around the room, still paying attention to our teacher, naturally. Finn was wearing his zoned out face, I'll have to fill him in again later. Mercedes was looking at her fingernails rather closely; again no doubt I'll be called upon again for an emergency school appropriate Mani-Pedi. Santana and Brittany were having a mini thumb-wrestling contest whilst looking like they were listening intently. Despite Santana's citric personality those two are really cute together, and Brittany's slip-ups every now and again give us a little more of an insight into their no doubt very complicated relationship.

'Are there any numbers that you guys have performed which you think you could now improve on?' Mr Schue continued 'Or are there any solos you didn't get which you would love to be able to perform this time around? Have a think, put some ideas forward and we'll talk later in the week about what we'll do.'

That's an interesting idea, do things we didn't get the chance to do before.

'We could maybe-…' Mr Schue cut himself off to pick up his board marker. 'Maybe put on another Invitational like last year, see if we've got any new blood that we could recruit to our team.'

'That's kind of gross Mr Schue.' Brittany interjected from my right. As ever, small giggles were heard from around the room as our teacher shrugged off more Brittany induced weirdness.

'Mr Schue?' Puck called over, raising his hand ever so slightly. 'I've got an idea now.'

'Sure Puck, go ahead' Mr Schue replied.

'You remember when you first introduced us to that April chick? The hot blonde?' he raised an eyebrow slightly. Typical Puck, but I don't think we'd have him any other way… Well, we wouldn't change _that_ much… 'We did that country western number? Rocking the cowboy look?'

Mr Schue nodded to show he was on track.

'Well Rachel was off doing something else then wasn't she, in one of her spaz fits. It was one of the first times I thought we had a shot at winning some kind of competition together, how about we redo that with her?' Puck said gesturing over to her.

Rachel, having been glaring at Puck before hand just scrunched her nose and smiled at him when she heard he was including her, then turned back to face Mr Schue awaiting a response.

'What does everyone think about that?' he asked addressing the room.

I don't mind that, could be fun to do that again, and the rest of the room was in agreement. There were no major disapproving comments so we agreed that would be the first number we perform again. Mr Schue scrawled Last Name on the board in black pen in his usual huge lettering.

'Did anyone else have any ideas straight away? Thank you Puck.' Mr Schue obviously wanted to use the time we had now to sort things.

Tina slowly raised her hand with a cautious look on her face.

'Yes! Tina.' Mr Schue pointed to her with his board pen so forcefully it made her flinch a little.

'Uhm, well as long as everyone else doesn't mind, I'd kind of like to try and sing 'Tonight' again. I wasn't quite up to it before but I think I could be now. But if people don't want a one person solo to take up time then I understand.'

I thought Tina had become more confident; her stutter had gone and she was really happy with Artie lately. I guess she still doesn't have full confidence in her talent.

'I don't see why that should be a problem Tina, we're a team, but a team is only as strong as it's members.' Mr Schue said with a smile.

'I thought a team was only as strong as it's weakest link?' Finn piped up from the other side of the room looking confused.

'Yeah Tina' Rachel interrupted 'I think you should go for it. It's a _fantastic _song, I know you can do it _all kinds _of justice.' she said reassuringly with a huge smile.

'Besides,' Mr Schue added 'Solos are brilliant for individual confidence, and it lets me know that you've got the talent to hold down larger solos in group numbers. Hearing you sing Tonight was what made me realise you were perfect for True Colours.'

Tina blushed a little and smiled at Mr Schue as he added her submission to the board. She thanked him and Rachel before we were all once again pursued for ideas.

'Any other ideas? Uh, Quinn! Give me something!' Jesus how enthusiastic can one man get about something? I guess that's what makes him such a good show choir director.

Quinn uhm'd and uh'd for a little while before something came to her.

'Oh! Ages ago, when I was babysitting for your wi-…someone… with Puh-someone… I sang Papa Don't Preach to calm the kids down. It was completely off the cuff and I was totally unprepared…' Nice save Quinn; Mercedes and I are, and I think should continue to be, the only people that know about all of that. I looked over to Finn quickly to see if he had caught onto anything but he was just sitting there quite happily listening to Quinn explain her song choice. Good old Finn.

'…and it's not like I sang much of it at all but I think I could do a much better job now. Especially after finding my funky side.' Quinn concluded, getting a huge grin and a high five from Mercedes next to her.

'Fantastic, do you want to sing that alone or with some of the other girls?' Mr Schue asked adding it to the list on the board. So far we had three girls songs, no guys or mixed songs yet.

'Erm, that depends, does anyone want to sing it with me?' Quinn said looking around the room. No one replied until Mercedes broke the silence.

'I think you're the best person to sing this Q. After all you kinda went through it' she said with a laugh.

'Fair point.' Quinn replied with a surprised smile. 'Solo it is then Mr Schue.'

I took this as a chance to raise my hand too.

'Mr Schue, I have a song idea but I don't know if three solos is too many.' Providing we get some group songs three solos should be fine. I really want to be able to sing this.

'Well let's hear it and then decide after.' Mr Schue said encouragingly.

'As we have said before, none of us got to perform our solo ballads…' I tried to address the whole room as much as possible without doing a Rachel and standing up at the front. '…and I don't know about anyone else but I'd still really like to do mine; I Honestly Love You.' I inadvertently looked over to Finn at that point but tried to correct myself in an attempt stop the cheese that was obviously being emitted from every pore of my body.

I heard Mercedes make a mocking 'bleagh' sound from behind me. She smiled at me as I looked around to find the source of the noise.

'Very funny Mercedes, thank you, but if anyone wants to join me in it I'd be more than happy to share it.' I glanced around at the guys, hoping to get a reaction that wouldn't make the Invitational oestrogen central.

Unsurprisingly I didn't get any kind of response whatsoever, apart from Finn looking around manically, obviously waiting for someone else to volunteer before he did.

I sighed loudly. 'It wont mean anything guys! You can all sing it to the girls if you want to, but don't worry we won't be singing it to each other. If it makes you feel better you can each have a girl on stage with you or something!'

The guys mumbled a little and eventually agreed. I noticed Finn was itching to say something to me but our seating distance didn't allow it. He was shifting his gaze from random points in the room back to me repeatedly. I mouthed 'talk about it later' to him, which was met with a nod and a smile.

'Excellent. Its Kiss 2.0 but with Kurt this time!' Mr Schue sounded quite happy that all of the guys were going to do a number this time. I could have joined them earlier but I couldn't pass up Gaga. 'Ladies? Do you have a song you could perform just yourselves?'

'Mr Schue' Rachel said raising her hand sharply. 'There's only so much a group can improve in a certain amount of time. Why don't we perform numbers we _know_ we are strong at? I'd love to be able to perform Don't Rain on My Parade again, and maybe Don't Stop, Somebody To Love, Bad Romance for us girls and Keep Holding On.'

'Yeah I suppose you're right Rachel, everyone good with that? That sounds just the right amount of songs for an Invitational.'

That's that then. I'd better get working with the guys on I Honestly Love You. But first I need to talk to Finn.

**Finn POV**

I was able to talk to Kurt after Mr Schue let us go from the choir room to get working on our Invitational pieces and luckily we both had the same idea about one of the songs. Kurt suggested I get my shower curtain costume out again and join them for the gaga piece but I'm really not up for that. They were all so good and I don't wanna ruin it with my dancing, and the girls all had good bits to sing, adding me in would mean taking something away from someone.

Plus it would kind of look like I've become girlier because going out with Kurt, so now I'm performing with the girls group. Kurt said that wouldn't bother him but like I said, that's the kind of person he is, and I'm not ready to be like that yet.

I guessed things between Puck and I were getting back to normal again too. I didn't really have the energy to hold a grudge and after all, things kind of worked out well… for me at least. Puck had to give up the baby, which I could see upset him, but I had to give her up to _him_ before she was even born, so we both know how that feels.

Glee club is the only thing that bought us back together now that football has finished. Without it we could have easily completely ignored each other forever but being thrown together however many times a week at practice made us talk to each other and just get on with it. Things really started to pick up after we slashed Vocal Adrenaline's tyres and got the job at Sheets 'N' Things. Strangely Puck knows a lot about folding sheets and stuff. He taught me how to fold a sham, whatever the hell that is, and we just got talking again.

Obviously Quinn had cheated on me with Puck so I can never fully trust them both again, but I don't need to trust them with the big things. I know that I have people who I can talk to about problems and worries who will try the best they can to help me without worrying about their reputations; it's Ms Pilsbury's job, Mr Schue is a huge help and of course Kurt is always there for me, and as Kurt is so is everyone else like Mercedes and Tina.

What got me thinking about it was the fact that the situation we were in at this exact moment in time wasn't tense at all. Mr Schue had asked Puck and I to put the desks back in place and tidy up the room. He'd tried out a weird group exercise, I still don't get how that should have helped us…

We were practically done, finishing putting the chairs back when Puck confirmed to me that things are ok between us again.

'So what is this between you and Kurt then dude? I mean _really_.' Puck asked me pushing a chair under the table, looking as sincere as possible. I figured this wasn't a mocking question; he was really interested.

'What do you mean? We're a couple.' I replied as bluntly as possible.

'You're a _serious couple_… like me and-… uh' Puck not being able to think of a serious relationship he's been in made me laugh a little inside. I just smiled at him with raised eyebrows as he grasped at straws. 'Like you and Quinn were?' He passed me four chairs stacked up on each other for my side of the room.

'Not that Quinn and I are the best example… but no, we're nothing like that. We're completely different.' I replied trying not to sound too cheesy.

'You know what I mean. This isn't just a thing? This is _actually_ like you said to me before.' Puck said sitting back onto one of the desks. Somehow he'd got his side of the room finished a lot quicker than I had with mine.

I gave a look to Puck to ask him what he meant.

'You love him?'

Again I had to smile at Puck when he said that because you could see that it was difficult for him to way the L word. Even though he wasn't on either side of it.

'Yes, I actually think I do. He's really special to me. It's not something I can _explain _but it's… _he_ is something that… well, really matters to me.' This was weird, I used to be able to talk to Puck about anything, but since all the drama over the last few months things must really have changed between us.

I suppose we never really talked about anything to do with dating more than what base we were at to begin with though. Even then I'd never get to say anything because with Quinn it would never be anything past first… ever…

I noticed Puck was just staring at me blank faced. I'd obviously zoned out again.

'Were you just thinking about him then? You got that real concentrating look on your face, like when we're being shown new dance steps.' Puck asked with a chuckle.

Should I say yes or should I tell him the truth? Would that make things even weirder? I obviously decided on neither, because I did nothing, I just stood there looking at Puck.

'Look, dude. I'm not trying to rip on you or Kurt, I was just curious if you were serious with him that's all. If this is just a see-what-its-like-driving-stick type thing…'

I looked at Puck with a surprised _what _face as he walked over to my side of the room to help me finish; he just smirked back at me.

'Because if it is… dude! You could've chosen someone a little more manly.'

'Like you?' I said way too quickly to brush off. After a beat Puck replied.

'Yeah man! I told you I'm super badass! And yeah if things were different I'd like to have thought you'd have come to me!'

If possible my what face got more confused. 'You're _not_ serious! If I'd have come to you and said lets make out you would've _gone with it_?' I asked completely thrown off.

'Well nah 'cus that's really gay man. But if you were gonna chose anyone it should be your bro.' Puck said sitting back down again.

I didn't know what to say at this point. By now I felt awkward again.

'I…uh-I…I don't' Well done Finn. Smooth.

'Chill dude, I'm the Puckasaurus. I can have any girl I want, I'm not going after you or any other guy in the school. But you get what I mean though?'

I couldn't hide my still confused expression, but I replied all the same.

'Yeah, I think so.'

'So this isn't a thing then, it's properly serious.' Puck stated rather than asked.

I nodded at him as I finished putting my chairs back. The room looked good, we should be proud of ourselves. I was.

Puck seemed strangely meek compared to his usual brash self when he walked over to me and asked the next question. 'And…we're good now? I mean, after all the stuff?'

I didn't expect him to be so blunt with that, although this _is _Puck here. I smiled at him slightly. 'Yeah, I suppose we are.'

Puck held out a hand for me to shake. I did and began to leave the room.

'One more question' Puck said from behind me. 'Since being with Kurt, after spending all that _time_ with Quinn, have you just gone nuts with the, ya know…' he patted me twice on the shoulder. 'Stuff?' Puck raised an eyebrow walked past me towards the door, spinning around to face me for my answer.

I chuckled. Some things never change. 'That's none of your business Puckerman.' I replied mockingly. I wasn't going to tell Puck that Kurt and I hadn't really done any thing yet, it's not his business. Plus, it's a lot more rewarding and entertaining him thinking what he wants to about us.

'Fine… for now, but I will get it out of one of you. I only want the best for you man.'

I stopped at the drinking fountain in the hallway, moving tables really made me thirsty. 'How is that wanting the best for me?' I asked before taking a gulp of water.

'You weren't getting any before, if Hummel needs some persuading I'll back you up.' I did the only thing I could think of in the surprise Puck's statement had caught me by; I choked. Puck always knows how to get a reaction.

'No. Thanks but no… I don't think you need to say anything to Kurt.' I said wiping my mouth.

'Alright man, have it your way.' Puck said as we began walking down the hallway again to the parking lot. 'But what's the point in being controversial if you're not using it to the full?' he said patting me on the shoulder again.

I just looked at him and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn POV**

'That was pretty awesome' I called over to Kurt as I walked into the locker room.

I'd caught up with him after watching him practice his latest Cheerios routine. It was pretty impressive seeing Kurt lead the other cheerleaders in another Beyoncé number, this time to Get Me Bodied. All the different dance moves confused me even though they were being named at the time. Knowing their names didn't help me remember them. I guess that's why Kurt's the Cheerio and not me. Plus he wears the uniform so much better than me.

'Thanks. It was a lot of fun to finally perform it. I've known the dance since the video was released.' Kurt said turning around unzipping his bag.

'You don't even look that sweaty or worn out.' That really surprised me, his hair looked like it hadn't even been affected by all his dancing.

'Yeah I'm used to doing those moves so it's not much of an effort for me. Should be simple on game day.' He said with a slightly cocky smile. 'It's fortuitous of that, because it'll give me more time to practice for the Invitational.

I smiled back at him as he craned his neck slightly, rubbing the back of it.

'I've got a bit of a sore neck though, its all that weave slapping we had to do' Kurt said with a chuckle.

'Well I'm not the best person to offer but would a massage help?' I should at least try and help Kurt with it, I mean my leg went numb from sitting on the bleachers for too long, but I was sitting down. Kurt was dancing away giving it his all.

Kurt nodded at me and smiled a little, turning his back to me. Right, now how am I going to do this, you just like, grab the shoulders and move your fingers in a circle right? How hard can it be?

I tried to put the simple thing into action and it seemed to be working. Kurt was rolling his head around and making little approving sighs and noises so I guessed I was doing all right.

'You're tickling me' Kurt laughed softly.

'How?' I asked confused. I was applying quite a lot of pressure on Kurt's shoulders and collarbone, so _that_ couldn't have tickled.

'Your breath, I can feel it on the back of my neck.' Kurt explained again laughing slightly. I noticed he now had his eyes lightly shut.

How often does a chance like this come along? Never. So I took it.

'Does this tickle then?' I said moving my head a few inches from touching Kurt's neck, still massaging his shoulders in circles.

Kurt giggled slightly. 'Yes' he replied, a shiver running up his spine making him quiver slightly.

'How about this?' I kissed the back of his neck lightly drawing out something between a breath and a sigh.

'Ah-you know that doesn't tickle' Kurt replied with a laugh.

'Oh… ok then' I prepared to stop massaging and let Kurt get changed to go home. I started moving one of my hands off of Kurt's shoulder but before I could lose contact he caught it in place.

'No.' Kurt turned to look over his shoulder at me. 'Just because it doesn't tickle doesn't mean I don't want you to do it.'

I smiled at Kurt and carried on. I got even more noises from him to tell me it felt alright so I relaxed into what I was doing. I kind of just went onto auto-pilot with it.

This allowed Kurt to catch me completely off guard when he swung himself around and threw our lips together, grabbing me by my t-shirt. In doing this he accidentally shoved me into the lockers behind us with what was basically a full body slam.

I stifled an 'ow' through our clenched lips as my back collided with the circle winding thing that you put the code in.

'Sorry' Kurt whispered softly, still refusing to let me break away from our kiss. He was pushing against me so forcefully that I had to push just as hard myself so my head wasn't thrown backwards.

When Kurt finally let me breathe, which truthfully, was _really _needed, I got enough air to get a few words out.

'So….ah….what was all…all that for?' I thought I could breathe more with the small amount of oxygen I had, I was wrong. Kurt just put his fringe back into place, breathing heavily and licking his lips. He was staring at me so intensely that for a second that I was actually pretty freaked out. Then I remembered this is Kurt here, and he had just kissed me, not exactly very threatening.

But he was doing that weird up and down look that Puck gives every girl he sees and that Rachel used to give me and thought I didn't notice. Plus he was biting his lower lip and I don't think he was blinking. It was kind of weird; I'd never seen Kurt like this before.

'Are you ok Kurt?' I had to find out what was going on.

'Yeah' he said tidying up his uniform top and brushing his hands over his chest, I think he was trying to get creases out of it. 'Couldn't control myself'

'I could tell' I said with a laugh trying to tidy myself up too.

'You don't mind though do you?' Kurt asked running his thumb over his lips, still breathing just as heavily.

'No, no I don't mind at all. Almost hit my head though…' I definitely didn't mind. And there was one other way Kurt could tell that I didn't mind, I hope it passes him by though. Mailman, mailman, mailman.

Kurt gave me one last vertical look, his eyes widening at my waistline.

He'd noticed. I could feel my face heating up but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Kurt just giggled at me as he stepped further forward and placed a small kiss on my cheek. 'We've got to control ourselves Finn, It hasn't quite worked in our favour the other times we've just gone with it.'

I caught his hand as he turned away and pulled him back close to face me again.

'Practice makes perfect' I said before attacking his mouth again. We swivelled around another time and I gently guided Kurt so he was leaning against the locker, moving from his lips to plant small kisses down his neck.

'This is new' he said softly, reaching around me, rubbing up and down my back slowly as I felt him melt underneath me.

'New is good' I said moving back to kiss him again, biting his lower lip a little as I released from the kiss. I twined my fingers through Kurt's hair as I went in for another, deeper kiss.

'Ah-…Puck…'

What the hell? That wasn't exactly a reaction I was going for here. I pulled away slightly from Kurt and looked up at him. He was staring somewhere to the side over my shoulder, I couldn't see at what.

'May we help you?' Kurt continued. I guessed Puck must've been standing behind me so I turned to greet him. What I saw was one of the funniest things I've ever seen, and that included Mike falling over in his Kiss shoes and trying to turn it into a tumble turn dance move. Puck was standing in the doorway to the locker room, completely still with a dead look on his face. _Kurt_ looked more of a bad ass at this point: making out with his boyfriend in a deserted locker room after hours.

Puck stood there for another few seconds until he snapped back in to the room. I know we'd had that conversation the day before, but I guess Puck hadn't thought of Kurt and I in _that kind_ of coupley way, which is… comforting I suppose, but it's still pretty funny seeing him there like that.

'Uh, I forgot my watch' he said walking over to the locker in the far side of the room, giving Kurt and I a cautionary glance up and down.

I decided to ignore Puck and his newly awkward manner over the distraction of Kurt practically hyperventilating in front of me up against the lockers. I went back to attending to his neck; I was met once again by loud breaths and the occasional moan. I bit Kurt's earlobe slightly as our fingers intertwined and Kurt squeezed my hand into his.

'Well…' Kurt had to stop talking to take a huge breath 'that's rather_-ha!_ careless of you.' It's satisfying to know that I can still make Kurt revert to a quivering mess just my touching him.

I could hear Puck's heavy footsteps speed up with the jingle of metal following it. Again I couldn't see him but I'd cleverly guessed that Puck had rushed over to collect his watch and was now putting it on. I'd reached Kurt's neck again so I glanced up at him for a second to realise that he was still staring at Puck. That's so cruel, he's gotta know that this will be freaking Puck out insanely. I love that he's doing it though, pay back for all the dumpster dives and all the crap Puck put him through.

All the crap Puck put him through… with my help…

I can't believe I actually used to treat people like that, and of all people Kurt. A sudden rush of guilt ripped through me and I couldn't stop myself from pulling away from Kurt's neck and grasping him into a kiss which had so much force behind it that it made him whimper and almost bump his head against the top of the locker. Luckily my hand got there first and cushioned the blow. Kurt then lost some of his usual rigid stance; again, luckily, he had the lockers to prop up against.

I felt Kurt's fingers tangle through my hair again as I moved slowly down his neck again to his collarbone, having to slightly move the fabric of his red Cheerios top out of the way with my chin.

'Anything eh..else we can help you with puh-pah-Puck?' Kurt really wasn't getting any better at controlling his speech. I laughed into his neckline a little, which obviously made Kurt feel that my ass needed grabbing firmly. I held Kurt either side of his waist and quickly spun us 180 so I was up against the lockers this time. I could now see Puck too, and god was he a surprising sight.

I expected to see a look of shock and disgust on his face at the fact we were both un-phased by him being there. Well the shock was there, but he had an eye brow raised, usually a sign of interest where anything sexual is involved.

But-oh my God that feels good. Kurt had taken control now and had wrapped his arms around my neck, hoisting himself up a little so he was standing as tall as possible. He'd taken to rotating his hips forwards, up towards mine, slowly grinding me. If this wasn't distracting enough, Puck was staring at me just as much as Kurt had been staring at him. Kurt tugged my head down towards him to steal my thoughts into a kiss before releasing me again.

He's still there…

No way, Noah Puckerman, McKinley's womaniser and cougar hunter was not just standing there, leaning back against a locker with his arms folded, watching the 'only gay kid in school' get off with his newly gayish boyfriend.

'Kurt, I think someone wants to stay' I said gesturing towards Puck with my eyes. I'll call his bluff, if he's just putting this on so he doesn't seem freaked out or weaker than us then there's only so far it'll go.

'Really?' Kurt said in a fake interested way, winking at me. 'Well if that someone really was interested he'd have… to make himself known instead of just hiding by, say… a locker' Kurt had lost some of his breath again, pausing mid sentence to breathe.

Puck walked over to us slowly, studying every inch of us as he did. 'Don't stop on my account'.

I looked at Kurt, he looked at me, took a second and shrugged. What now?

I got my answer before I could ask as Kurt's lips crashed back onto mine with similar force to the first time. The one difference this time is that both of our eyes were open, checking to see what Puck was doing.

He was now standing next to us staring us both down. He caressed his hand across Kurt's neck and began to massage it slightly. It made me feel weird, for someone else to be touching Kurt like that. I didn't like it.

I grabbed Kurt by the waist and rotated us again so I was where Kurt was before. Puck reacted by doing the same thing to me but moving closer in. I could feel his breath on my face as he grabbed my chin and pulled me away from Kurt, breaking our kiss. He shot a look over to Kurt then slowly moved in towards me for something that I didn't want at all. But it looked as if he was going for it, and I had no idea what to do. I just froze. So did Kurt, his eyes were the biggest I'd ever seen them and his mouth was gaping wide open.

Puck stopped just before his lips met mine, locking his gaze with mine.

'I told you man,' he whispered almost touching my cheek with his lips. 'I'm super bad ass.'

Puck turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Kurt and I just as shocked as he had looked minutes before.

**Finn POV**

I really enjoy the nights that have become a complete tradition between Kurt and I.

Every Wednesday and Friday night we go to one another's houses, taking it in turns every other time. We've worked it so that depending on whose DVD and CD collection is there we, as Kurt called it, broaden our horizons. As well as hanging out and talking and all of that Kurt shows me a film that I've never seen before and teaches me a few songs that I don't know. Then when we're at my house I do the same for him.

Doing this has taught me a lot of little things about Kurt. I've noticed that he always sits the same way to watch a film; with his feet up beside him on the sofa and his head resting on my chest with his hands usually between his thighs, unless he's stuffing his face with popcorn that is. For someone so, not small but… _petit_? Is that the right word? He can really put away the film junk! Also he thinks I don't know but he buries his head into my chest if there's a gruesome bit in a film, usually one that I nominate. It's adorable when he tries to make nothing of it when it's _completely_ obvious.

But Kurt and I really don't have the same taste in films whatsoever. It's another of our differences to add to the list I suppose. I don't mind, all those differences add up to one big similarity; we have each other. Although I was really surprised how much Kurt enjoyed the Matrix films… I don't really understand them fully, but I've heard no one is _actually_ _supposed _to. So that's cool.

I've also found out that Kurt can carry off rocky singing really well. I never thought he'd be able to sing Sweet Child of Mine like he did one week. He said I looked like a _surprised bush baby_ after he finished singing it the first time. I've learnt something about myself too in doing all this with Kurt. I've found I can pick up songs pretty quickly, with his constant help. I've become really good at remembering lyrics to songs that I hadn't heard much before trying to sing them. Just my dancing to work on now then, but Kurt told me baby steps is the way forward so I'm going with that. All these songs are good for our… _repertoires_ apparently. All these French words come from Kurt, another amazing part of him that I've taken as my own.

So there we were, sitting on Kurt's sofa in his room watching his film of the night; a French film called 'La Vie en Rose'. The plot was kind of passing me by; I knew that World War One was going on but that was about it, and the subtitles were hard to keep up with. The lead woman was hot so I was paying attention to her but I felt kind of guilty thinking that with Kurt lying on me, eating from the huge bowl of popcorn on my lap. The gas station down the road must have had to double their orders with the amount we were buying every month.

Usually when the film finishes I go and get a drink of water for both of us, too much popcorn is like a salty death. It had to be water too; we'd learnt a few weeks ago that popcorn and fizzy drinks only lead to _bad _stomach aches, which kind of kills the plans to sing later in the evening. But tonight Kurt stopped me as the credits started to roll.

'Oh I completely forgot' he said tapping me on the stomach lightly. 'I had something to ask you.'

'Yeah? What's that?' I said running my fingers through his fringe, adjusting it back to its usual position.

'Before I say anything I completely understand if you say no to this, it's a situation that we've never been in before and it could be potentially weirder than Brittany's idea of monogamy.' Kurt stated sitting up, bringing his legs around in front of him and crossing them like you used to be told to sit on the floor at school.

'Ok. What is it then?' I asked with absolutely no idea what was coming next.

'Well, one of my dad's close friends is getting married in a week or two and he and I have been invited. I used to be really good friends with his son a few years ago before he went off to college and my dad has known him since high school. I can't remember the date right now but-… anyway. It's not for the ceremony and both invites have a plus one with them. Now I assume my dad is going to ask your mom… and I was wondering if… well, would you like to come with me?'

Wow, I hadn't expected that. But I don't see why not.

'Sure' I replied smiling at Kurt in a way that he usually describes as 'gorgeously inane'. 'I _am _your plus one after all.'

'Really?' Kurt questioned sounding extremely surprised. 'You wouldn't feel odd or anything?' His expression slowly changed from surprised to thoughtful. 'I don't want to sound like I want to warn you off because I'd love you to come, but think about this for a second.'

What did Kurt mean? What would be the problem with me going to a wedding reception with him?

'This town isn't exactly accustomed to… a couple like us.' Kurt said forcing a smile.

Oh… it's _that _again.

'Are you sure you want to risk looks and comments and things like that?' he asked.

'But this is an occasion for a family friend of you and your dad. It should be me worrying about you worrying about- wait… Yeah, I should be the one worrying.'

'I suppose so, but as long as you're sure, I-'

'Kurt, look, you and I are a _couple _right? So it's about time we showed people that, people past the school grounds. Sure this town isn't exactly the best place for us to be, but that will change with time. Someone as talented and incredible as you isn't going to be stuck in a stupid cow town like this for long.'

Kurt smiled at me, I realised I'd used one of his expressions, that was happening more and more frequently. He'd started making sports metaphors too a few months ago, they were wrong and mixed loads of sports together, but they were still there. I would have thought Kurt would be getting fed up of my speeches by now, it's not as if I'm an expert on them.

'And anyway, it'll be you doing the mass coming out to people that you know, these people don't know me from anyone so I'll be introducing myself as your boyfriend. You'll be the one changing your introduction.' I said with a laugh as Kurt's expression became more serious. I hope I hadn't worried him.

'Oh… you're right… I hadn't thought of it like that.' He said studying the fabric of the sofa, fiddling with the bottom of one of his pant legs.

I reached out for one of his hands. 'Sorry, but I thought that's why it should be me asking if you're ok with this.'

Kurt looked back up and me taking a deep breath and shaking his head. 'No, you're right, and of course I want to do this. I feel ready. I should probably run the whole thing by my dad first though, because they're his friends too.

'Good idea' I said squeezing Kurt's hand a little and releasing it. 'So what kind of a thing is this then? Are you worrying a lot for no reason or are we going to be like stood on stage with a bright light on us and booed at?' I said laughing at the image of Kurt and I being heckled and not giving a damn in my head. I should be ok with this whole situation because if people chose not to like me because of who _I _like then that's their loss. I'm a great guy!

'Well' Kurt started, licking his lips. 'It's pretty standard stuff to be honest. Its not that anyone will _hate _us, they'll probably be either scared or off put because, as always, we're not something they're used to. It's the whole status quo concept again, exactly the same as high school.'

'Different is bad.' I assumed.

'Exactly' Kurt replied nodding. 'But as long as you're there to help me I'm sure I'll be fine. I doubt anyone will pick a fight at a _wedding_. Especially with you being so tall… and handsome.' Kurt trailed off with a little grin. 'Oh!' he shrieked bouncing on the sofa immediately making me jump. 'That means we need to get you an outfit!' he exclaimed overly enthusiastically clapping his hands together twice and holding them there.

'Oh god' I said slapping my forehead dramatically and falling back onto the sofa, my head gently bouncing down onto the cushy arm rest. 'That means we've got to go shopping again doesn't it?'

'Yes!' Kurt said leaning over to me, crawling above me so our eyes met. 'But don't you remember how fun that was last time?'

I looked at Kurt obviously showing that I was thinking on my face.

'When you got stuck in that t-shirt?' he said inches away from my face.

'Oh, but that wasn't very fu-oh!' I remembered exactly what he was talking about, and yes, that was fun.

'Exactly' Kurt said with a cheeky look on his face. 'If we go shopping again for a nice suit for you I'm sure we could find a way to reprise that situation.' God he's so hot when he's teasing.

'Well then, everything should work out great then shouldn't it.' I said giving him a peck on the lips before grabbing him from over me, knocking his arms out from under him and rolling us so his top half was below me. His bottom half followed shortly after with a little manoeuvring from me.

'Don't you dare!' Kurt said glaring at me with a laugh.

'Don't I dare what?' I said raising one eyebrow to distract Kurt from me glazing my hand down his side to his waist. I took my chance and managed to have Kurt dissolve into a giggling mess beneath me. We both know he's incredibly ticklish.

'All right! All right!' Kurt shouted through giggle fits. 'What are your terms?' he laughed with tears forming in his eyes.

'Just a question' I replied.

Kurt nodded, taking large breaths through his mouth.

'Are you going to be giving me the correct size clothes this time? I asked widening my eyes a little.

'No' Kurt answered bluntly, giving me a small look up and down from where he was laying and pouting.

'When are we going shopping?'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For the fanfiction edit of this chapter I had to change the colours of the karaoke to unformatted, bold and italics. Hope its obvious when you get to the scene.

Track 1: .com/watch?v=XcATvu5f9vE

Track 2: .com/watch?v=Bp5cTGcl2Qc

Kurt POV

The wedding reception itself started pretty well. We arrived; Finn suited and booted in his lovely classic black suit and tie combo, myself in an off white suit and tie with a blue shirt and shoes. I even styled Finn's hair specially, I managed to find order in the usual mess of madness. Not that I don't like his hair but for a wedding it needed some kind of stability. My dad dressed similarly to Finn, with Carole in a lovely blue evening dress and shawl, which, oddly enough, complimented my outfit fantastically.

I greeted the new Bride and Groom as we entered the huge marquee that was set out in the gardens of the hotel, where a few of the close family were staying at that night. This was a really fancy tent though, crystal chandeliers, pure white curtain walls with a proper floor set out too. It looked lovely, what with a stage set up at the far side and tables lining some of it with a whole assortment of food. When I introduced Finn they both gave me confused looks for a second or two but then smiled at us and returned the greeting. Everyone else had a similar reaction or just got on with it, I hadn't even used the word boyfriend yet. When we got to the groom's father however he insisted on greeting us in a very stiff upper lip I'll-shake-your-hand-but-I-wont-be-happy-about-it fashion. Oh well, one out of six isn't bad.

We then walked further into the marquee and realised that we'd lost track of our respective parents. We looked around for them for a little while but then decided to just see who comes over to talk to us.

The answer was no one.

'We need to talk to someone Kurt, we've been here for almost an hour just standing here with each other and looking awkward. I'm good at that but its boring.' Finn said in my ear.

'I know, I know. But I'm worried.' I replied.

'Don't be, how about him, let's go and talk to him' Finn said pointing to someone in front of us.

'Fine' I said before seeing really who it was. When we reached our target I realised who we were about to talk to.

'Hi Mr Hammerback, how are you?' Douglas Hammerback is a five-foot something man with hair that makes you want to force him to wash and comb it…No, I don't even think that would work. It should be cut off then burnt. Past experiences of him have taught me he's a very brash man with little understanding of the human condition and his voice made you want to scream _clear you throat _to him constantly. So things were looking up for us…

'I'm good Kurt ma'boy, how's life treating you?' he asked gesturing towards me with his champagne glass.

'Really well, thank you. This is-'

'Hudson right? The McKinley Quarterback.' Doug said gesturing to Finn this time. He's going to spill his drink if he does that again, I can tell.

'Yeah, Finn Hudson, how'd you know?' Finn said surprised, shaking his free hand.

'I saw some of your games last season. You were one of the few players on the field who made an impression'.

'Oh I see. Did we win any of the games you saw?' Finn said looking pleased to be complimented.

'Not one' Doug said with a laugh.

'Well we did win that one game- oh! Did we uh…dance in any that you saw?' Finn asked sheepishly. I just watched in awe as Finn conversed effortlessly with a man I'd never been able to hold any kind of conversation with at all.

'No, no why would you have done that?' Doug asked with a confused expression on his face.

'No reason' Finn said with a laugh, flashing his eyes to me and smiling.

'Kind of a girly thing to do isn't it? Dancing?' Mr Hammerback got no response from Finn and I as he took a sip from his glass, looking over his shoulder.

'Still dating the head cheerleader?' He asked mid-gulp with no conviction whatsoever. Some people can be so rude.

'Uh no… not anymore' Finn tried to say without looking awkward. I felt like I had to rescue him but I couldn't think of how.

'Oh that's too bad- Johnny!' he had spotted someone else over on the other side of the marquee.

'No not rea- oh… ok' Finn said as he passed him, and with that we were free. 'He's gone then.' he said to me with an awkward chuckle.

'Just how public were Quinn and you with your sideline making out?' I asked in a mocking way. He just laughed back at me.

I spun Finn around by his arm and dragged him over to the side of the marquee as nonchalantly as possible.

'How do you do that?' I asked quietly.

'Do what?' Finn said looking down at me confused.

'Talk to people like _him_… like _that_' I said gesturing appropriately.

'It's easy, just pretend you've known them for years and that you like them' Finn said with a very deliberate fake smile.

'I have known him for years! and I have no feelings about him either way that I want to communicate to him.'

'Well there you go, don't focus so much on whether or not people are liking you for 'what you are' and trust they'll like you for who you are.' Finn advised. 'You're very likeable _trust me_. Plus these people are only here to pass the time of day, they're not going to get into any deep discussions.'

'I suppose so' I said with a sigh.

'Besides, if anyone does you can deflect onto me; I'm new so there's only so much people will talk to me about. Lets think of a trigger word.'

'A trigger word? This place is big Finn, we won't hear each other, plus I'm keeping you close with me, you might be good at all of this but I'm not.' I said looking up to Finn.

He just smiled back to me and looked over my shoulder quickly.

'Come here' he said walking past me, looking around and then holding his hand out behind him.

'What are you-' I was dragged behind a fabric sheet type wall of the marquee, the small room it created was maybe three foot square. It was supposed to be an exit but someone hadn't installed it properly obviously.

Finn pulled close towards him and kissed me softly. 'Isn't this kind of a fire hazard? It's an exit but it's blocked with more of this white fabric…and _what is it _with you and curtain walls Finn?' I said very wary of where we were and how it wasn't the most sound proof thing ever.

'Now listen to me' Finn said quietly, brushing my fringe out of my face. 'This is not a big thing _at all_. You're a brilliant person, people love you for who you are and everything is going to go really well tonight… Now. We're going to go out there into the sea of people and you're going to introduce me to each and every one of them… because I want to know everything about your life that I can.'

I had to breathe back tears that I could feel building up. Crying now would not be a good thing; it would only lead to more questions. Although it would look quite nice, the fabric with the sunset streaming through made for a nice complimenting light in which we were currently standing.

'Ok' I replied composing myself. What Finn just said was so sweet, if I were him I'd be terrified in a room full of people I'd never met before, all poised to judge me.

'C'mon then, I noticed a karaoke machine, lets get you into your comfort zone.' Finn said with a huge grin, kissing me lightly again. He poked his head out of the curtain to check the coast was clear and led me out.

We made a beeline for the stage, eyes down so we couldn't be intercepted by anyone before we got there. We told the guy over by the machine to tell everyone we were about to sing.

'We've got to choose something that these… people will know but not one that will make them go for the pitchforks.' I said to Finn as I flipped open the songbook resting on top of the television screen. 'So if a duet is going to happen it's got to be one that we _don't _sing to each other' I explained to Finn quietly, flicking through. Finn looked at it over my shoulder, placing a hand on my waist. I shot him a little smile before listing possibilities.

'You Give Me Something; boring, Under Pressure; _relevant_ but a bit moody for a wedding, I'm Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman; too many jokes, Living On A Prayer; yeah right, Lady Marmalade…'

'No' Finn said sharply.

'I wasn't even going to suggest it.' I said with a laugh, craning my neck to look up at Finn. 'Besides you need the outfits and everythi- I didn't just say that.' I said turning back to the book. 'How about this?'

'Yeah, I know that.' Finn said looking at where my finger was pointing. 'You sure you can pull it off though?'

'Ah, you doubt me too much Finn Hudson' I said placing my hand with his on my hip. 'I'll be fine.'

I made a mental note of the song's number as we stepped onto the stage, telling the guy looking after the karaoke machine that we wanted two mics.

'Right, then you need to press 625 and then 2 for a duet... No- Finn. What are you- give me it then!' Sometimes I wonder if Finn has been bundled too many times playing football, it _must _have some kind of lasting damage.

Finn just looked at me embarrassed at being unable to punch four number into a remote correctly and scratched the back of his head.

'You know this song better than me so you can start. You're green then, alright?' I said passing Finn one of the microphones as he studied the television screen intently.

'Got it, so you're _blue_. Who's **purple**?' He asked turning to face me looking even more baffled.

'That'll be both of us singing together' I said picking up my own mic.

'Right, I'm ready' he said with a smile.

'Good' I replied 'Practically the entire wedding party is looking at us and listening now so just go for it alright?' I gestured over Finn's shoulder for him to turn towards the audience and the screen.

Finn's expression dropped a little but it was quickly replaced with a resolved one. This, in a weird way, was our way to show people that we work well together.

'Well the bright lights and stage are here, lets see if people are going to boo' Finn said with a chuckle.

As the music began I suddenly remembered some of the lyrics of this song. Ok, as long as I don't look at Finn in any suggestive way we'll be fine. Just sing and smile and go with it.

_[Track 1]_

The lights are on, but you're not home

your mind is not your own

your heart sweats, your body shakes

Another kiss is what it takes 

Problem with my plan; Finn's gorgeous when he sings, sometimes it's just the chair I'm holding on to at Glee practice that keeps me from jumping on him. It was the moment of truth.

**You can't sleep, you can't eat**

**there's no doubt, you're in deep**

**your throat is tight, you can't breathe**

**another kiss is all you need**

I realised I should take my solos up an octave so they were more accessible for me, the harmonies were fine but lead vocals were quite low. I'm more comfortable in my upper registers.

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, _**oh Yeah**

_it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,_

_you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

**you see the signs, but you can't read**

**you're running at a different speed**

**your heart beats in double time**

**another kiss and you'll be mine,**

So far so good, Finn was kind of giving me the same look he gave me when he sang 'Hello, I Love You' but I was trying to just laugh it off, making funny facial expressions to the crowd at points.

A one-track mind

you can't be saved

oblivion is all you crave

if there's some left for you

you don't mind if you do

_whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, _**oh Yeah**

_it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,_

_you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

I noticed my dad over on the right side of the marquee tapping his foot and nodding his head standing with one of his friends. I caught his eye and he smiled at me, giving me a thumbs-up. I guessed it was going well so far then.

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love _

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, _you're addicted to love_

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love**

The crowd clapped quite nicely with a few whoops as Finn and I returned our microphones. He gave me a high five as we stepped off of the stage, letting me go before him.

'Thank you kind Sir' I said tapping Finn on the chest as I passed him.

When we were back in the centre of the room and everyone had continued their conversations from before, I was able to talk to Finn freely again.

'Thanks for that Finn, that was exactly what I needed to calm down' I said smiling at him. 'And get you! Mr Hudson! Someone has learnt how to move to the music without looking like a jellyfish or like you're made of wood!'

'Yeah' Finn said blushing. 'I've got you to thank for that, all the time we spend at your house singing your songs and dancing around to them.'

'Well if I do say so myself we work very well together.' I replied with a wider smile. Finn returned my smile with a single chaste peck on the lips.

'Nice one guys' my dad said appearing from behind Finn, patting me on the shoulder. 'How's it going then?'

'It's ok so far, had a bit of a run in with Mr Hammerback; he knew who Finn was and called dancing girly. But I didn't get to introduce him properly. But that's fine, I'll get plenty of other opportunities' I said smiling to Finn.

'Good, any trouble you boys just call me alright?' he said pointing to us both. 'Right I'd better go and rescue your mom from Mrs Keifer and her flower stories. I'll check back later.'

'Thanks Mr Hummel' Finn said as my dad walked off.

'I've told you before Finn, Burt, please.' My dad said stopping and turning to Finn.

'We'll see sir' Finn replied with a smiley look. My dad just laughed, shaking his head and walked away.

_[Track 2]_

The rest of the night kind of passed us by; against my early wishes we ate copious amounts of food and cake, danced a lot once the DJ got started up and I finally got to introduce Finn as 'my boyfriend'. Saying it quietly wasn't an option with the loud music and pounding bass, but if I'm telling people I should be prepared for everyone to know.

It went relatively well, Hayley North, a friend close to my age was surprised and just shook it off, but later she took me to the side and congratulated me on finding someone so hot. That was funny. Mr and Mrs Portland aww'd a lot as us, it got kind of annoying after a while. It took the fifth person I introduced Finn to to not bat an eyelid for me to realise how silly I had been.

'Told you' Finn said as we tried to dance to Bingo Bango by Basement Jaxx, it's harder than it looks! 'Told you nothing would happen.'

'Well the night is still young, your dancing could cause a problem or two Finn' I said holding back a giggle fit watching Finn practically fall over his own feet trying to move them quick enough, and god knows what his arms were doing, I don't even think he was paying attention to them. I'd gone for the obligatory hip wiggle and head shake with the odd foot shuffle for a change of pose.

'Well, I thought I was improving' Finn said breathless. 'Guess not' he laughed to me.

I then spotted our parents doing a pseudo-salsa type dance together with some 70s dance moves thrown in for good measure when they got too far away from each other.

'Finn. Look over there' I said gesturing over his shoulder to his right.'

Finn just laughed as he spun around to dance beside me. 'How much do you think they've drunk?' he asked.

'No idea, but I haven't seen by dad dance like that since…'

'Let's go and join them!' Finn said grabbing my right hand and pulling me over to them.

'Wah! Ok!' I said trying to dance over to meet our parents.

'Hey guys!' Finn's mom called when she saw us. 'I don't know this song but I _love it_' She said being all but thrown around by my dad.

'Can we join you?' Finn asked grabbing for my hand again.

'Ohhh I see, you think you can give us a run for our money then?' Carole challenged.

'Just you wait!' I replied placing Finn's other hand on my shoulder.

We then vamped what could quite possibly the best off the cuff dance routine ever. And I'm not being overdramatic about it. I wish we could have videoed it. We were shouting explanations and moves to each other as we were completing our current moves. We took quite a few steps from Glee club, luckily I paid attention to the girls' parts as well as the parts I was doing. We both got our little solo dances from our funk number in as well as Gaga claws, the Keep Holding On Run and Grab, Mr Schue's little dance snippets from Ice Ice Baby, and I even got Finn doing a little bit of Single Ladies again, something which I never thought I'd see. All of this was wrapped in a Salsa pair dance, which was just gone with as the music hit us. Finn may not be the most rhythmic person but he's good as moving quickly and taking orders when doing so.

By the time the _incredibly long _version of the song finished the four of us were ready to pass out. We went to get more food and drink and refuelled for some more dancing. We decided to bail out and say goodbye at around midnight. I was the only person who didn't drink, luckily I think about these things beforehand. Since I had my baby back I made my three passengers swear on something they loved that they would not expel anything from any orifice in my car. Finn swore on me and automatically jumped in the passenger seat, then apologised but was told to stay there so my dad and Carole could sit together. I was too taken aback by how flippantly he swore on me when I told him to swear on something he loved. It took my dad calling me to get into the car for me to come out of my daze and wipe the huge grin off of my face.

The drive home was fairly… well, boring for me. I was the only one in the car who was awake. I dropped Finn and Carole off, two kisses goodnight being given inside the car and my dad and I set off home.

'I'm really proud of you tonight Kurt. You never fail to impress me' dad said turning slightly to look at me in the passenger seat, resting his head on the head rest, glad to see its being used for its primary function.

'Thank you dad, I had a lot of fun tonight. I finally got to introduce people to Finn, eat tons of food without worrying about it and dance the night away with three people who are very important to me.' I said with a smile, quickly looking away from the road to my dad.

'Well I'm pleased you had such a nice time too, I love you' He said smiling, shutting his eyes again. 'Wake me up when we get home.'

'Love you too dad.'

'…We're here.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt POV**

After a week of intensive Glee practice sessions coupled with after school rehearsals we were ready for our Invitation on Monday. We left the stage set up to Mr Schue, we trusted that he would get the hall looking great for us. The first song we were to perform was Last Name as it was a big group number to begin with. Crazy fun times before a performance is a big morale boost for us as a group, usually causing us to suddenly forget how to clothe ourselves. This then leads to more crazy times and its just a vicious circle. But we were all doing our best getting ready in the choir room with makeshift changing rooms set up in the corners for privacy. I would flit between sides of the room to help the girls with their makeup whilst still trying to be part of the guys group. I may have performed Gaga with the girls but I'm still a guy.

'Damn these jeans are _tight_' Finn said emerging from behind the partition, unable to get the button of his pants done up. He was hunched over going slightly red in the face, visibly struggling with this simple task.

'It's the best way' I replied walking over to him and batting his hands away. 'Tight jeans or no jeans, what use are baggy horrible things hanging off of your waist when you've got the assets you've got?'

Finn uhm'd at me until I put him out of his misery.

'Relax Finn. I'm being rhetorical.' I said instantly making Finn look more comfortable. 'Right, stand up straight, you're never going to get them done up bent over like that.' I took hold of either sides of the front of Finn's jeans. He did at he was told and allowed me to solve the problem for him. It was unusual; I'd never done Finn's jeans _up _before, but then again I hadn't taken them off of him _that _much, we find other things to do together other than take each other's clothing off. One of the reasons being that removed clothing leads to it being thrown on the floor and _no way _are my new items from Marc Jacobs collection being floored. Finn thanked me with an embarrassed look on his face as he put his cowboy hat on.

'Anytime' I replied fishing for a kiss with a huge grin, arching my head up towards him.

For once Finn caught the hint and planted a tender kiss on my lips, holding on to my waist with the hand that wasn't stopping his hat from falling off. I raised myself onto my tiptoes to meet Finn half way.

'Brokeback Mountain the musical anyone?' Puck interrupted from the other side of the room rather loudly, so the other 9 people in the room could hear, looking at Finn and I with a smirk. I shot him a sarcastic look and gave a little laugh to Finn.

I heard Santana and Brittany giggle to each other as they applied their makeup, don't they know how annoying that is? I noticed Artie had turned towards us with a stifled smile as well.

'Well if that's something you'd like to be involved in Puck I'm sure we could oblige' I said with a smile, then gave a fake you'd-be-up-for-a-threesome-with-puck-right look up to Finn. He just smiled back at me. It was one of those looks Finn gives when you can practically see the gears turning in his brain.

We both looked back over to Puck and smiled at him. Mission accomplished, he looked substantially awkward and weirded out. Puck gave a huge breath and shuffled his feet a little. I can tell this is something that's going to carry on for a while between Puck and myself and Finn. Bring it on.

'How do you know Brokeback Mountain anyway Puck?' Finn weighed in with the same tone of voice I addressed Puck with, he'd obviously got where I was going with this. The once proud and fearsome boy just stared at us blankly as I squeezed Finns hand.

'Oh relax Noah' I said with a laugh as I walked back over to Mercedes to help with her hair. 'Finn and I are quite contented with each other thank you, but it's nice to see we can still freak you out.' Mercedes and I did our finger hair flick and then went back to work on the 'fro.

'Right guys, everyone's in the hall and ready to go. How's everything coming?' Mr Schue said walking into the room clapping as always. He proceeded to usher us towards the auditorium. I felt ready, and judging from the impromptu singing and dancing down the corridors from various other people, they were too.

We reached the stage to see it exactly as it was before. It turned out that April had loved the idea of New Directions 'paying homage' to her performance with us that she spared no expense in getting the stage looking good.

Mr Schue introduced us as before and we began our performance. I'm glad we kept to the original choreography too, it was kind of genius. Thigh slapping, heel clicking and gun hands in a country western song with us dressed as cowboys; absolutely fantastic.

The girls killed the vocals, we agreed rather than just giving the song to Rachel splitting the vocals up between her, Tina, Quinn and Santana would be the best thing to do. Santana really bought the fierce vocals in her last chorus. Nowadays she's so much more confident with her vocal ability. She practically jumps on anything out of the ordinary, usually going for middle eights or final choruses. I'm not complaining, even thought her personality can grate like you're a piece of cheese, it's definitely easy on the ears. Things are still a little weird between the two of us on a one to one level but I get the impression, in her own way she's sorry for what she did. I'm not going to hold a grudge against someone who makes the club that much better and is clearly not going to try anything like that again.

All our regulars went as well as usual, Tina was so chuffed about Tonight, we knew she could do it. Quinn had obviously been practicing her dancing for Papa Don't Preach since getting rid of the crippling weight; it was nice for us to watch individual members of our team just go for it themselves. Hopefully this will show Mr Schue that there are more people in the club that can handle bigger solos.

When my submission came up in the show I was way too nervous for my liking. The guys had basically given me everything to sing since they didn't feel very comfortable singing the song, even to the girls. Even so I insisted they each bring someone on stage with them to direct their singing towards.

We sat the girls in their plain black dresses on individual stools spaced along the stage, but in darkness until the spotlight from their boy would reach them. We all dressed in our suits and started the number from the back of the stage, with me in the middle of course.

I hoped this had the impact I hoped it would, there was nothing I could do now but sing for it. I took a deep breath as the single spot shone onto me.

_[Track 3]_

Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know

Artie, Matt, Mike and Puck then took a line each, walking forward to their girls as their spotlights revealed Tina, Brittany, Quinn and Santana on their stools near the front of the stage.

I love you  
I honestly love you.  
You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes 

I then took the rest of the song with the guys harmonising with me. I slowly walked towards the front of the stage...

Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you should realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head

…To meet Finn on his stool.

I love you  
I honestly love you

He just smiled up at me as I sang, fighting back the lump that had appeared in my throat.

I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say 

I could hear small murmurs from the crowd, and a huge gasp from Brittany, but I didn't let this spoil the moment.

I love you  
I honestly love you

The guys were now holding their girls hands, had their arms around them or singing to them. I'd reached for Finn's hand automatically when he shot me one of his if-I-don't-smile-I'll-cry looks, neither of our eyes dared to look into anything other than each others. 

If we both were born  
In another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this

We hadn't told the rest of the club of our idea, except for Mercedes, we just made sure the stage was in complete darkness then quickly switched her for Finn. It seemed to work perfectly.

I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you

Murmurs or not we got a huge round of applause from the crowd as we all hugged each other, Finn sneaking a little peck on the lips from me as we moved the stools off of the stage.

Don't Stop went down a treat as ever, and we've decided to keep the regionals version in our repertoire; which means more solos for everyone!

Mr Schue congratulated us all on a fantastic show afterwards. He pulled Finn and I back after everyone had left the choir room.

'Guys that was fantastic, its really brave of you to do something like that. I never would have thought of it.' He said leaning on the piano.

'Thanks Mr Schue, it was all Kurt's idea, his song too.' Finn said trying to fold a tie… a tie!

'No it wasn't! We both had the same idea Mr Schue, just I said it to Finn first.' I said with a laugh giving Finn a little elbow. 'I've got to thank him anyway; it was Finn that gave me the confidence to even do it. Otherwise I would have thought that everyone was judging me and finding faults with me that aren't there.'

'I did all that?' Finn said with a frown and a grin. 'I rock!'

'Yes Finn, you rock' I said with a chuckle.

'Well, like I said, very well done. Keep the good work up and we'll take regionals easy this year.' Mr Schue said packing up his stuff and leaving the room.

'I meant that by the way.' I said to Finn as he zipped his backpack up. He had to wear his cowboy hat to go home in because of insufficient bag space, something that I _never _have to worry about.

'I'm glad I could help you Kurt, any time.' Finn said slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking over to me, holding out a hand.

'Can I come back to yours tonight? Its only ten o clock and my dad wont be home for another few hours, he's out with some car buddies or something.' I said as we walked down the corridor towards the parking lot.

'Sure. You know you don't need an invite.'


End file.
